A Bun In The Oven
by Bluest-of-Jayys
Summary: A series of drabbles about a husband, a wife, and their unborn baby. SuFin and DenNor, with SwedenxFem!Finland, FinlandxFem!Sweden, DenmarkxFem!Norway, and NorwayxFem!Denmark. Also, screw titles.
1. Chapter 1: In Which Finland is Pregnant

**1. In which Finland is pregnant and Sweden is the father**

Finland's pregnancy could so far be described as a peaceful one. She could feel with every fiber of her being that her baby was happy, and that could only happen from being so well taken care of by such a sweet man as her husband.

Sometimes, though, she needed to be left alone. Today was one of those days. Sweden had set to work cleaning up the kitchen and Finland was curled up on the couch with Tove Jansson's Finn Family Moomintroll, possibly her favorite book in the series. She read passages from the book aloud as she smiled down at her stomach. The baby kicked gently; today was another happy day.

The sounds of Sweden cleaning the kitchen stopped and his head appeared in the doorway. "Y'want some ice cream?" he asked.

"No thanks, Sve, I'm fine." Finland smiled up at her husband, finding joy in the genuine concern on his face. "Don't worry about me, honey."

Sweden nodded and resumed his chores. It was barely five minutes before Finland saw him pop out of the doorway again.

"I got some strawberries," he held out a plate of red fruit, "need t' stay healthy."

"Thanks, Sve. Just put them on the coffee table," Finland answered, turning a page in her book. She expected Sweden to return to cleaning the kitchen, but he stayed in the doorway. Finland could feel his gaze, still so full of caring solicitude, boring into her. "Sve," she said firmly.

"Need some water?" he replied.

"Sve, I'm fine, dearest, really," Finland sighed.

Sweden refused to give up. "Want a foot rub?"

Finland sighed. "_Sve_," she brushed her ashen hair out of her face and continued to read.

"'S there anything I c'n do? I want ta do somethin', jus' anythin'!"

Finland almost laughed. Her husband looked like a kicked puppy, and the expression did not suit the former Lion of the North at all. She gave in and beckoned Sweden over with a wave of the hand. "Come sit with your wife and baby," she said sweetly. Sweden snuggled up to her, an arm curled around her slender shoulders, his other hand resting on her engorged abdomen.

"Y'know I love ya," Sweden said quietly, "both of ya."

Finland laughed and kissed her husband's strong jaw. "Oh, Sve, I love you too, you soft sod."

The baby kicked gently. Today was another happy day.

* * *

**AN: I've been craving some domestic fluff after reading way too many turbulent fics... Also I really like drabbles.  
I hope you enjoy this!**


	2. Chapter 2: In Which Sweden is Pregnant

**2. In which Sweden is pregnant and Finland is the father**

"Sve, baby, let me help you!"

"Fin, these're our stairs," Sweden rolled her eyes, bright blue behind fashionable glasses. However, Finland's hands would not leave their places supporting her back. "Fin..." she sighed, "been up 'nd down these stairs millions of times b'fore. 'S no different t'day."

Finland furrowed his brow and frowned. "No," he said firmly, "Today is different. You're more noticeably pregnant than yesterday!"

Sweden looked down at her belly. She saw no difference in its size today than she did the day before. "_Fin_," she sighed.

"Don't _Fin_ me, missy!" Finland's tone took on that of a scolding parent, "You are halfway through your third trimester and anything could happen at this point and... OHYAAAAHH, Sve, honey, it's dangerous to go alone!" He grabbed Sweden's arm, not hard enough to cause her any pain but enough that she would stay on the landing with him.

All she wanted to do was go upstairs and take a nap on the bed. Was that too much to ask?

"Fin," she placed her hands on her husband's shoulders and rubbed gently, trying to calm him down. He only jumped in surprise. "I'll be fine. Trust me."

"Oh, princess," Finland collapsed against Sweden, face buried in her warm shoulder, body placed carefully to keep out of the way of her baby bump.

Sweden raised an eyebrow, slightly amused. "Not a princess," she said.

"Queen, then?" Finland dropped to one knee and took Sweden's hand, which he kissed tenderly. "Empress? Oh gosh, Sve, you're my whole world and so is our baby," he stroked Sweden's bulging tummy with a loving hand, "I wouldn't be able to take it if anything happened to either of you."

"Y'don't need t' treat me like I'm made 'f glass," Sweden helped Finland up to the best of her ability and kissed him on the cheek. "'M still climbin' those stairs."

"But, Sve!" Finland held her still by her hands, "at least let me help you up, dearest!"

Sweden was unfazed. "There're seven stairs. I need t' climb seven stairs." She broke free of Finland's grasp and simply walked her way up the stairs.

It took more effort than she'd thought. She stood at the top of the staircase, hand pressed to the wall to steady herself, breathing hard. Finland approached her from behind, trying to coax her to stand up straight with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Darling, are you okay?" he whispered.

Sweden finally gathered herself enough to stand up. "'M fine," she mumbled, letting Finland wrap his arms around her and pull her close. "Jus'... out of breath. Mebbe y' were right."

Finland let out a soft chuckle before peppering kisses all over Sweden's face. "Oh, sweetheart, darling, angel, honey..." he dropped every nickname in the book with such sweetness that Sweden couldn't help but blush and clutch at Finland's sweater. "It's been a long day. Let's go get some rest."

* * *

**AN: Finland would be the type of dad who gives you two extra blankets on a cold night and makes you wear like five jackets before you go outside to play in the snow but still wouldn't allow you to have an extra cookie before dinner. He knows what he's doing.  
Sweden's the type of mom who could make you brush your teeth just by raising her eyebrows and you're kind of afraid of her but at the same time you have the utmost respect and love for her because if something's wrong she just KNOWS and will coax it out of you with a simple look.**


	3. Chapter 3: In Which Denmark is Pregnant

**3. In which Denmark is pregnant and Norway is the father**

Denmark hummed to herself as she sat in her favorite easy chair, cradling the weight of her enlarged abdomen. There's a baby growing in here, she mused to herself in awe, patting her belly.

She tried to turn her head to face the kitchen. Norway was in there, after she'd begged and pleaded for him to get her some ice cream. She expected him to go in and come out quickly with the tub of Baskin-Robbins, but he'd been in there for several minutes now. What could he be doing?

"Norge..." she whined, "Are ya still in there?"

"Just a minute," Norway called back. Denmark huffed and sat herself deeper into the plush chair, re-occupying herself with cooing to the new life growing within her.

"Daddy's gonna come back soon," she crooned, "He told mommy he'd bring some ice cream but he's taking way too long..."

Denmark didn't notice Norway's presence until he placed the bowl of ice cream on the coffee table and said, "and mommy can't be patient." There was no hostility in his voice, just love. To an outsider, such cruel words would have sounded strange, but Denmark knew that Norway meant nothing by it and felt nothing but love (and occasionally mild annoyance) for her. It was only fair, because she felt the same for him. Norway tapped the spoon he held on the coffee table to bring her attention to the ice cream he'd brought.

"Wow, Norge!" Denmark's eyes widened at the treat set before her.

Norway hadn't just brought her ice cream, he combined all the different flavors in their freezer plus some fruits and chocolate into a scrumptious-looking sundae that would more than satisfy Denmark's ice cream craving.

"I can't eat this all myself," said Denmark, looking at Norway with wide, shining eyes.

Norway held out two spoons. "You think I wouldn't go without treating myself, too?" Denmark eagerly took a spoon and leaned over to the best of her abilities, digging into the ice cream sundae. "Oh, Norge, this is delicious," she moaned, eyes fluttering shut, "Mmm... Baby likes!" she held her hand against her stomach, feeling the movements of the growing life inside.

"It's just ice cream," Norway shrugged, cheeks tinged pink. He didn't expect his wife to react this way. "You've got a sonogram tomorrow morning, right?"

Denmark's eyes brightened at this. "Oh, yeah! We're gonna get to see how this li'l bugger is doing. I hope he's got your eyes," she smiled, "Norge's got the prettiest eyes."

Norway smiled and shook his head. He'd never admit it out loud, but he thought his wife's eyes were the prettiest when they sparkled like that.

* * *

**AN: Denmom the awesome mom who gets into tickle fights and lets her kid win and takes her kid to the playground all the time and goes jogging with a stroller but gOD FORBID YOU TOUCH HER LITTLE BABY SHE WILL RIP THE SHIT OUT OF YOU.  
Nordad is never seen without any sort of camera. Iceland can vouch for this; there are way too many embarrassing baby pictures and Norway has them all. He's also good for cuddles and life lessons with help from Denmom.**


	4. Chapter 4: In Which Norway is Pregnant

**4. In which Norway is pregnant and Denmark is the father**

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE FUCKIN' WAY!" Denmark's sing-song voice rang out through the crowd, people turning away wondering what was wrong with the man who so loudly cleared a path with a pregnant woman trailing behind him.

"Den, shut up," Norway said brusquely, waddling along behind the expecting father. Her belly had already passed the size where it was still bearable to carry, and it weighed on her greatly.

Denmark quickly fell back to Norway's side, gently ushering her along with a large hand placed firmly on her back. "My li'l lady's preggo," he explained proudly to the people who strayed into their path, "It's a girl. CLEAR A PATH, PEOPLE!"

Feebly, Norway attempted to smack him upside the head. "You don't need to tell everyone," she scolded. She just wanted to go shopping with her husband in peace, but she'd forgotten the fact that Denmark and peace were like oil and water. You couldn't have both. Sighing, she let Denmark guide her through the crowd, white shopping bags hanging from his arms like a strange set of wings. She had to admit, though, that Denmark was doing a good job of keeping her from being jostled around on a normally quite busy street.

"How're ya doin', sugarkins?" asked Denmark, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "We're almost to the car. We'll be home soon," he smiled.

Norway curled her fingers around Denmark's wrist and held him close as they walked. "If it wasn't for a certain annoying husband..." she grumbled, but sighed and looked up at Denmark through smoky eyelashes. Denmark gulped audibly, beginning to sweat under the collar of his shirt. "That's a beautiful shade of crimson you're sporting," she teased with a small smile.

Denmark looked himself over. "I'm not wearing–oh," he realized, turning even redder. They'd reached Denmark's car by now and Norway leaned against its side, relieved to have some of the weight taken off of her aching feet. Denmark had loaded all the shopping into the car in uncharacteristic silence and opened the door for her.

Once they were in the car and on the road, Norway commented on Denmark's sudden mood change.

"You're unusually silent," she cocked her head. Denmark's eyes remained on the road, his fingers gripping the steering wheel tight enough to turn white. "Did I tease you too much?" Norway's voice was soft with genuine concern, "I'm sorry, dear."

They reached their home. Denmark pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. "Ya usually don't apologize," grumbled Denmark, picking up the shopping bags and draping them over his arms once more. Helping Norway out of the car, he pulled her as close as her burgeoning belly allowed and took a deep breath. "Looking at you got me thinking, we're gonna be a family. You and me and that little baby in there," he sighed, Norway's long blonde locks tickling his nose. "Think I'm falling in love with you all over again."

This time, the loud, obnoxious laugh that permeated the air belonged to Norway. She pat Denmark's cheek, realizing what was going on. Denmark was in already madly in love with Norway, the Woman, and he was beginning to fall in love with Norway, the Prospective Mother. J_ust another part of me to love_, Norway mused, lips moving slowly against Denmark's jaw. She could admit that Denmark the Future Father was beginning to grow on her as well, despite the fact that he was just as annoyingly over-protective as Denmark the Man.

"I, uh, I'll go open the door now." He released Norway and trotted up the front steps, white shopping bags hanging from his arms.

_He's embarrassed_, Norway thought with a silent chuckle, _now this is a rare sight_. She walked after him and smiled. Those white shopping bags draped over his arms made him look like an angel.

* * *

**AN: Dadmark is the dad who will play football/catch/baseball/whatever with his kid, regardless of gender, and kiss their boo-boos and beat up whoever gave them. He'll go as far to punch a tree or something. He also wants to help with studying but the only school subject he really excelled in is history (and sort of English); math and science is more under Normom's jurisdiction. He's the kind of dad who works from home too.  
Normom is the working lady. She makes sure to leave plenty of time for her babies, though, and uses her maternity leave to its full potential. She's cool and calm and collected and very observant so her kids respect her for leaving them alone when they need it (whereas Dadmark is the dad who will pop into his kid's room every ten minutes being like "YO WASSUP?")**

**This one came out a bit longer than I expected. I've got two more pieces to add to this where Iceland has to watch the SuFin and DenNor babies: one where Ice is a woman, and another where Ice is male. So far, they're ending up looking like actual chapters than drabbles. Hohoho.**


	5. Chapter 5: In Which Iceland is Female

**5. In Which Iceland is Surrounded By Babies, part 1**

**Note: Iceland, Finland, Norway, and Sealand are female.**

Iceland awoke to her worst nightmare.

It was a message from Sweden.

_Going out with my wife tonight. Please watch our kids while we're gone. We'll drop them off at 6 tonight._

No explanation, no attempt to butter her up, just a simple, blunt request. Iceland didn't expect any different from Sweden, but it still annoyed her just the same. With fire in her heart, she called up their household. Sweden picked up.

"What in the name of–" she sputtered, "what do you mean 'watch our kids while we're gone'? Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Sweden blew into the receiver, creating a harsh noise that made Iceland wince. Her anger remained high, though, so she tried again.

"Svi, don't think you're gonna get off clean by faking a disconnection!" she scolded, "I was going to go on a date tonight so you'd better have an explanation, you little shit!"

Sweden hung up the phone.

"Oh no you don't," Iceland growled as she redialed the Swedish-Finnish household.

This time, Finland picked up. "Icey, honey, it's so nice to hear from you. How are you this morning?" Her words were sugar-sweet, but Iceland's temper was all spice and that was what she'd be unleashing.

"Don't 'honey' me, Fin," spat Iceland, "Your little shit of a husband just told me that I had to watch your kids tonight and didn't explain anything else. What the hell is going on?"

Finland's tone took a sudden turn for the dangerous. "_Watch what you say about my Pooky-Bear Stud Muffin, bitch,_" she hissed. Iceland dropped her cell phone like it was red hot and picked it up again to hear Fin's classic honeyed tones escaping from it once more. "It's just for this evening, darling," she wheedled, "We'll be back to pick them up later tonight. A favor for your best girlfriend?"

Iceland sighed. "Fine. I'll watch Åland and Sealand tonight."

**XxX**

At precisely noon, Iceland's doorbell rang. It was Denmark, without Norway. Dubiously, Iceland invited him inside.

"Good day, Denmark," she tried to be polite.

Denmark broke into a relieved smile. "Same to you, Icey! How goes?" He'd always been unnecessarily exuberant.

"I'm good. It's strange to see you without my sister attached to you at the hip. Where is she?"

"Someone's gotta look after Faroes," shrugged Denmark. "Wait, what am I saying. Look, Icey, dearest sis-in-law, I've got a mad favor to ask you."

All of a sudden, Iceland got goosebumps. "What is it?" she said coldly.

"I need you to watch Faroes tonight while I take Norway out for a hot date."

"Absolutely not!" snapped Iceland.

"C'mon, Icey," cajoled Denmark, "you're a woman and stuff, can't you look over my kid for the evening? I'll make it worth your while!"

Iceland rolled her eyes and gave Denmark the middle finger. "Fuck you and your babies," she sighed in annoyance, "each and every one of you. I'm already taking care of Fin and Sve's kids tonight, you can't toss another baby at me and expect me to be like, 'LOL OKAY I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOUR HELLSPAWN.'"

At this point, Denmark got on his knees, palms pressed together. "Please, Icey? C'mon, if you're not going to do this for me, do it for Norge? Norge, your big sister? She pretty much fed you off her own teat while fighting Viking battles, how can ya refuse that?"

Iceland was beginning to crack. She winced at the crude way her early life was put, but she did remember vividly the sight of her sister Norway, long hair flowing behind her, a sword in one hand and Iceland clutched to her bosom in the other. During those times, Iceland was less of a sister and more like a daughter to Norway. To her, they were more like a strange set of parental figures than an older sister and her weird little... Iceland didn't know what. Long story short, no matter how annoying they could be, Iceland felt a great deal of respect and love for the two who'd raised her in the most difficult of times.

"I, uh–" she began.

"Great!" interrupted Denmark, "so you're gonna watch Faroes tonight?"

Iceland sighed in defeat. Looks like she had her hands full for the night.

**XxX**

"Why are all my friends both skilled manipulators and huge assholes?" Iceland cradled her face in her hands after setting Åland and Faroes loose to play on the large quilt that Finland and Denmark had spread over her living room floor. "And why am I so easy to win over? I'm too young to be taking care of babies!"

Sealand had taken to sitting on the floor with the babies and letting them pull on her fingers and toes. "I dunno," she said nonchalantly, "Maybe you should give 'em a taste of their own medicine some time."

"I'm sure it's not that obvious to you," said Iceland, "but I don't have kids of my own to leave with those losers."

Sealand simply shrugged and let Faroes and Åland climb all over her. "I don't see why Mum and Dad couldn't let me babysit them."

Iceland rolled her eyes and moved to sit on the quilt with Sealand. "You're twelve," she said, "you can't look over babies by yourself."

"I sure as hell don't need a babysitter, though," Sealand grumbled, "I'm too mighty for that." She glared at Iceland, her prominent eyebrows making an even more prominent dent in her forehead as she furrowed them. Iceland snorted and poked her in the forehead.

"I guess it can't be all bad," Iceland looked out the window as she bounced baby Faroes on her knee. The clear sky was a pleasant shade of purple-blue, with sparkling stars scattered across it like a handful of crystals on velvet. "It's quite a pleasant night."

"Yeah," Sealand held out a rattle for baby Åland, "pretty warm outside, too. Good time to be on a date."

Reminding Iceland of her broken date made her spirits sink once more and she didn't reply. It was fine, though, as Sealand was too busy cooing at her baby brother to care.

Faroes and Åland began to cry around the same time, signaling that they wanted food and sleep, so Sealand and Iceland readied the formula bottles given to them by Norway and Finland, fed the babies, burped them, and set them on the quilt to sleep.

Even though it was barely eight o'clock at night, Iceland felt the fuzz of drowsiness creep into the edges of her conscious, and the quilt she lay on was so comfortable. She pulled a cushion from the couch to rest her head on as Faroes climbed onto her chest, eventually succumbing to sleep from the lullaby of Iceland's steady breathing.

It wasn't long before Iceland herself joined her niece in dreamland as well.

XxX

Sweden, Finland, Denmark, and Norway all arrived at Iceland's house at the same time. Finland knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Icey, sweetheart?" she knocked again, "Are you home?" Still no answer.

Norway pulled out her key fob. "I have the key to Ice's house somewhere in here," she squinted her eyes as best she could to flip through the massive amount of keys she had. Sweden held out his Blackberry for her to provide a little light.

"Why do you have Ice's house key?" asked Denmark.

"Why do you have so many keys?" Finland raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "Your key fob kind of looks like Sweden's," she chuckled gently. It was too dark for anyone to notice Sweden blush.

"It's Swede-key syndrome," Norway explained matter-of-factly, going along with Finland's little joke. "Besides, this dork," she motioned to Denmark with her head, "always loses his keys or locks himself out so I have to save his sorry ass."

Denmark rubbed his butt against Norway's hip. "You know you like my sorry ass, honey," he jeered.

When they finally made it into Iceland's house, the most precious sight awaited them. Finland had to grab Sweden's hand to keep herself from losing control, Sweden readjusted his glasses to make sure he was seeing things right, Norway pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and her hand flew up to cover Denmark's mouth before he could say anything to disturb the lovely scene before them.

On top of the quilts laid out for the babies was Iceland, fast asleep, with Sealand right beside her. And on top of the two girls, sleeping soundly, were Åland and Faroes, looking as peaceful as the night sky.

* * *

**AN: Oh Icey... c:  
I'm not quite sure who I ship her with, so I just left her mysterious date unidentified.  
She's such a teenager.**


End file.
